contorqueos_dragoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf
Category: Minmatar Ships Category: Assault Frigates =Overview= Mean as hell with tech 2 autocannons and a plate. Good anti-frigate or anti-interceptor if it can get close enough to web, especially against Amarr. Big armor resist holes though. I had a lot of fun using one for pve stuff. The Wolf is currently one of the better (frigate class) damage dealers in the game. Due to its lack of midslots for tackling, the Wolf is not well suited for solo PVP, since at best you can fit an afterburner/MWD and a warp scrambler in its two mids. It is thus best used in fleet ops, like the Claw. Bonuses *Minmatar Frigate Skill Bonus **5% Small Projectile Damage bonus per level **15% EM and 10% Thermal Resistance bonus to Shield and Armor per level *Assault Ships Skill Bonus **5% Small Projectile Damage bonus per level **10% falloff per level =Fittings= neccette's "Who needs a tank?" ratting setup * EVEMon Plan File ;Highs: :4x 150mm AutoCannon II (Phased Plasma) :'Arbalest' Rocket Launcher I (Thorn Rockets) ;Mids: :1MN Afterburner II :Cap Recharger I ;Lows: :Small Armor Repairer II :3x Gyrostabilizer II ;Alteration - The Cap Recharger can be swapped out for a Small Cap Battery II for more total cap and better recharge rate This setup can rat Angels, but will kill slowly if your gunnery skills are not very good. This is a higher damage setup with the third Gyrostabilizer instead of a passive hardener. I found once I got used to the Wolf that I'm rarely getting into armor when engaging belt rats so who cares about the passive resist module, might as well go for more damage. The SAR II remains because it's nice to have it to fall back on in case something gets a few lucky shots on you. PVP Autocannon-Wolf ;Highs: :4x150mm ACII :small named nos ;Mids: :1mn MWD II :named 7.5k scram ;Lows: :1x small armor rep II :1x Energized adaptive nano :1x Micro aux power core :1x 400mm rolled tungsten plate Everyone says the wolf is inferior to the jag when it comes to PvP. They're probably right, espescially now that the jag has the gotten it's fourth mid. However, that doesn't mean that the wolf isn't capable of doing what it does best: Bringing stupid amounts of autocannon DPS and still fitting a halfway decent tank. This setup is just a downright nasty little Hitlership. With a 400mm tungsten you've got about 1600 armor HP, and you deal an absolute shitton of damage. With my mediocre MWD skills I top out at about 1770m/s. I fly just like an autocannon rifter, and most hostiles don't notice the difference until they're scrambled and getting the shit reamed out of them by my 150mm's. Burn in close, set up an orbit at about 3-4km, and commence fucking shit up. The lack of a webber hurts the versatility of the ship, you're definitely not gonna catch any interceptors with it, but you can usually depend on your fellow tacklers to get a web on the target. As an added bonus, since you're already within scram range when their ship pops, you're in perfect position to lock the pod down and rip it to shreds as well. The wolf has some major resistance holes, so you need to be rather careful, espescially when engaging missile boats. If a caracal catches you with your MWD on, it's going to hurt a lot.